Two Wheels Good
Two Wheels Good is a nineteenth season episode. In this episode, The Duke and Duchess of Boxford have trouble getting to Callan Castle. Plot Lord Callan is having a special birthday ball, and Spencer has to take the Duke and Duchess to Callan Castle. The Duke has prepared a speech as well as bringing presents, then reminds Spencer that they must get to the castle in time, and Spencer promises that he won't let them down. Spencer's first stop is at Knapford, where the Thin Controller has just arrived on his bicycle to have a meeting with the Fat Controller. Mr. Percival tells him that he prefers to ride his bike, as "two wheels are best". Bertie disagrees and thinks that four wheels are best, while Thomas likes his six wheels. Spencer arrives and boasts that twenty wheels are the very best. The Duke reminds Spencer of his job, so Spencer sets off again. Spencer speeds along confidently, when suddenly his valve gear snaps and he slows to a stop, unable to go on. The Duke begins to worry about being late when Thomas arrives; he teases Spencer about his twenty wheels letting him down, and offers to take the Duke and Duchess the rest of the way to the castle, to which they agree. But Thomas has not gone very far before he has to stop to avoid hitting a fallen tree. Bertie pulls up, and offers to take the Duke and Duchess himself. As they climb aboard, Bertie boasts that four wheels are best. Bertie hurries towards the castle through the quiet country roads. But suddenly he runs over some nails laying in the road, and punctures a tire. The Duke is just about to give up hope when the Thin Controller arrives on his bicycle. The Duke tells him about his important destination, so Mr. Percival sets off to call for help. Soon, Harold arrives to pick up the Duke and Duchess. They quickly climb aboard and Harold flies them to the castle where Lord Callan greets them and asks where Spencer is. The Duke promises to tell him over dinner, and thanks Harold for his help. That evening at Knapford, Spencer feels very embarrassed for breaking down. But his valve gear has been fixed, and Bertie's flat tyre is mended too. Thomas still doesn't know how many wheels are the best, while the Fat Controller tries to ride Mr. Percival's bike, but he doesn't quite get the hang of it. Harold flies over the station, and Thomas realizes that he didn't even use his wheels. Characters * Thomas * Spencer * Annie * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lord Callan * Mr. Percival * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Clarabel (does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Locations * Boxford * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Callan Castle * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Notes * This episode marks the first appearance of Lord Callan in full CGI, and his first appearance since the eleventh season. * The plot is similar to the fifth season episode, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. * The scene of Harold arriving at Callan Castle closely resembles the scene where he rescued the climbers from The Thomas Way. Cultural references * The title of this episode is a reference to a famous quote: "Four legs good" in George Orwell's 'Animal Farm'. Gallery TwoWheelsGood1.png TwoWheelsGood2.png TwoWheelsGood3.png TwoWheelsGood4.png TwoWheelsGood5.png TwoWheelsGood6.png TwoWheelsGood7.png TwoWheelsGood8.png TwoWheelsGood9.png TwoWheelsGood10.png TwoWheelsGood11.png TwoWheelsGood12.png TwoWheelsGood13.png TwoWheelsGood14.png TwoWheelsGood15.png TwoWheelsGood16.png TwoWheelsGood17.png TwoWheelsGood18.png TwoWheelsGood19.png TwoWheelsGood20.png TwoWheelsGood21.png TwoWheelsGood22.png TwoWheelsGood23.png TwoWheelsGood24.png TwoWheelsGood25.png TwoWheelsGood26.png TwoWheelsGood27.png TwoWheelsGood28.png TwoWheelsGood29.png TwoWheelsGood30.png TwoWheelsGood31.png TwoWheelsGood32.png TwoWheelsGood33.png TwoWheelsGood34.png TwoWheelsGood35.png TwoWheelsGood36.png TwoWheelsGood37.png TwoWheelsGood38.png TwoWheelsGood39.png TwoWheelsGood40.png TwoWheelsGood41.png TwoWheelsGood42.png TwoWheelsGood43.png TwoWheelsGood44.png TwoWheelsGood45.png TwoWheelsGood46.png TwoWheelsGood47.png TwoWheelsGood48.png TwoWheelsGood49.png TwoWheelsGood50.png TwoWheelsGood51.png TwoWheelsGood52.png TwoWheelsGood53.png TwoWheelsGood54.png TwoWheelsGood55.png TwoWheelsGood56.png TwoWheelsGood57.png TwoWheelsGood58.png TwoWheelsGood59.png TwoWheelsGood60.png TwoWheelsGood61.png TwoWheelsGood62.png TwoWheelsGood63.png TwoWheelsGood64.png TwoWheelsGood65.png TwoWheelsGood66.png TwoWheelsGood67.png TwoWheelsGood68.png TwoWheelsGood69.png TwoWheelsGood70.png TwoWheelsGood71.png TwoWheelsGood72.png TwoWheelsGood73.png TwoWheelsGood74.png TwoWheelsGood75.png TwoWheelsGood76.png TwoWheelsGood77.png TwoWheelsGood78.png TwoWheelsGood79.png TwoWheelsGood80.png TwoWheelsGood81.png TwoWheelsGood82.png TwoWheelsGood83.png TwoWheelsGood84.png TwoWheelsGood85.png TwoWheelsGood86.png TwoWheelsGood87.png TwoWheelsGood88.png TwoWheelsGood89.png TwoWheelsGood90.png TwoWheelsGood91.png TwoWheelsGood92.png TwoWheelsGood93.png TwoWheelsGood94.png TwoWheelsGood95.png TwoWheelsGood96.png TwoWheelsGood97.png Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes